It'll Be Okay
by ConsultingDemonHunterLord
Summary: <html><head></head>The Master joins The Doctor and Rose on their adventures. Set before 'Fear Her' I suck at summaries.</html>


*Hi Guys. So this is a new fanfic (one that's been in the back of my mind for a while now) about the Master traveling with the Doctor for a little. Anyway hope you enjoy. I suck at summaries.

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the amazing BBC*** 

The T.A.R.D.I.S flipped throwing the doctor to the ground right as the phone began to ring

"Ello, it's the Doctor, how can I help you today?" He spoke hanging on to the phone wire

"Doctor, um it's me. I'm kind of in some trouble could use your help I'm on earth London, England 221B Baker Street. But um it's too early in 'their' time stream so um they don't know who I am. Could you come quick, might not have mentioned it before but I've been shot."

"Kos, is it really you?" The Doctor looked faintly hopeful "Prove it" he demanded

"Did I say I'm bleeding out? Not sure if I mentioned the, yes bullet to the shoulder thanks for your concern, not. Oh it's early 2014 not sure of the specific date but the T.A.R.D.I.S should be able to locate me if you get her close enough. Oh and-" the voice jabbered on through the receiver before the Doctor cut him off.

"Kos I can't come if I'm not sure it's you or if it's the master. You have to prove it!" He yelled at the phone already setting in the coordinates for the previously mentioned location.

"Right well. Theeeeta how's that trust me now? I'm the only one that has ever known that little nickname so can you come get me now?" The blond man murmured his voice drifting at the end of the sentence. There was a great whirring noise from across the street of 221B Baker Street.

"Sherlock can you see what the bloody hell is making that racket? Oh and pass me the scissors on the table" John instructed as he bent over the man who had collapsed on the couch.

Sherlock quickly passed him the scissors before turning to the window to observe the street below

"John, John is there any way that just quickly you could have a look here just for a second?" Sherlock gasped not daring to blink lest the sight below him disappear.

"I'm a little busy"

Sherlock began to blink furiously but the blue box that had appeared as if from nowhere remained where it was as a tall man wearing a striped brown suit and converse burst the doors of the box and sprinted across the street straight for their apartment.

There were frantic thuds on the door.

"I'll just go-" Sherlock motioned towards the stairs but John didn't notice too busy trying to save a man whose only chance was a blood transfusion.

"What's your blood type?" He asked the silent figure not hoping for any sort of answer.

"Same as mine" said a stranger as he strode across the room.

"I'm sorry but who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" John's questions fell on deaf ears as the man had already pulled Johns first aid kit towards him and was pulling out supplies

"He said he's the Doctor, I let him in, he is the friend that this guy called" Sherlock explained as he wrapped his arms around his partner burying his head in Johns hair inhaling his calming scent. All he had wanted was to be able to die holding John in peace but no these people come barging in right as the world is going to end.

"Kos? Kos can you hear me?" The doctor whispered his voice strained.

"Theta you came" the blond whispered back sleepily.

"I will always be there when you need me. I made a promise didn't I?" He managed before resting his head on the blondes chest his shoulders shaking slightly as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Don't do that to me again" he scolded the wounded man while gently pulling him to a sitting position "and what did that to you?"

"Well" Kos murmured "it was those pesky Jagrafest. You should be proud of me I was saving this god awful place from them when it all went to hell. We'll not completely as, you know, this place is still here"

A small smile tugged at the corner of the Doctors mouth as Kos ridiculed the planet in a way that only he would know that the man beside him was actually extraordinarily pleased that this small blue planet continued to orbit it's sun.

"What were they doing?" He asked hoping that everything was taken care of because a discussion with the Jagrafest would just be exhausting at this point.

"Oh you know not enough heat for them at the moment wanted to explode this planets sun and take the heat home. It's okay though I took care of it, they got me just as I was leaving" he winced as he stood

"That's good." The doctor smiled as he also stood making sure Kos had his balance before turning to the other species in the room.

"Well quite an eventful morning wasn't it? Thank you for you know letting us in here using you medical supplies and letting him get blood on your couch." He sent a rueful smile towards the smaller blond "you can relax Mr Holmes the world is not ending today. Until we meet again be good to each other." The brunette smiled once more before grabbing hold of his companions hand and leading him down the stairs, out of the apartment and in to the mysterious blue box. Once the doors had swung shut a great whirring noise filled Baker Street for the second time in less than an hour and when John blinked there was only an empty foot path where the blue box had sat.

"What was he saying about the end of the world?" He turned to ask Sherlock

"Well ahhhh." Sherlock stalled. Before striding across the room and pulling John in to a bone crushing hug "He said it's a long way off" he said looking down at John with a blinding smile.

*Hope you liked it please R&R it's much appreciated. Sorry for not updating my other story 'Raising Melody' I'm at a total loss of what to write for it. I hope to update this story regularly. Thanks for reading x.*


End file.
